The Past is Past
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: The Past of Every Crimson Empire member is revealed!
1. Chapter 1

Well, a lot of people wanted this. So here is the past of each member from Crimson Empire. If you guys who lent me your OC want to join in, just let me know your OCs past.

* * *

Okay, Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 1

"Hey Lucy," Rose looked at the Celestial mage. "How did you end up here?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you join Crimson Empire?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _"Lucy!" Natsu shouted at the blonde who was laying on the ground. "How many missions are you going to screw up?"_

 _"I-"_

 _"I don't care!" Natsu interrupted. "We always take missions for you but you never try on them!"_

 _"No she doesn't!" Levy shouted. "Stop beating up on-Gajeel what are you doing?"_

 _The said dragon slayer picked up the young woman and carried her off._

 _"Lucy..." Gray said calmly, but Lucy could still feel the chill in his words. "Why don't you try taking missions on your own for awhile."_

 _Lucy and Levy gasped._

 _"I agree." Erza walked over. "Train up a little. It will help. And we'll hold onto your keys in the meantime."_

* * *

"Wait they seriously did that to you!?" Rose jumped up.

"Yeah..."

"Those idiots!" Rose shouted. Some people looked at her, but she ignored them. "They don't know what they lost. If I ever meet them, I am going to-"

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Okay!" Rose sat down.

* * *

 _After Tean Natsu, minus Lucy, left the guildhall, Wendy and Lisana helped the girl up. Levy was being restrained by Gajeel._

 _"Are you okay?" Wendy asked._

 _"Yes...just a little hurt from my friends."_

 _"..." Lisana glared at the door that her former friends left from. Even if Natsu had been her friend before this, she couldn't forgive him._

 _Macarov walked down the steps. "Lucy. I need to talk to you."_

 _"Yes?"_

* * *

"Well, what did the old guy want?" Rose asked.

Lucy silently held up the hand that formerly had her Fairy Tail mark on it.

Rose got the message and paled.

* * *

 _Lucy walked down the guild, tears running down her face. Lisana and Wendy tried to go to her but were held back by other members of the guild. Not that Lucy cared. Everyone she trusted had turned their back on her._

 _"See you guys." Lucy muttered as she walked out the door. She noticed a light appear behind her, but she left and slammed the door._

* * *

"How long were you out on the streets for?" Rose asked.

"About a month."

"And no one helped you?"

"Well...Maria and Setsuna brought me here."

"Oh yeah..."

Lucy decided to change the subject. "What about you?"

"Eh?"

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 1. I figured I would start with Lucy. Leave a review!


	2. Azura's Past

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of The Past is Past. I'm changing it around now. It will be in the past, so Lucy won't be appearing in it for awhile. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Kasumi Yukimura-** Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long. I started with the Guild Leader.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Azura watched the birds that she had drawn come to life and fly around the room. They peeled off the page like stickers and immediately started chirping and tweeting. It was nice, being able to imagine going outside, but as soon as she lost concentration , she was back in her room and stuck looking out the window.

Her mother, after first seeing her powers had kept her locked in the house and hired the best private art tutors, so she could use her daughter's abilities to stay filthy rich. What she didn't count on was that Azura needed full concentration. Though it stopped her mother demanding money fifty percent of the time, she still hadn't been allowed outside in case someone kidnapped her.

"Azura," Her mother's arrogent voice came from the doorway. "Your next art tutor is here. I fired the last one because he could not teach you anything."

"Yes, mother." Azura sighed, closing her private sketchbook and opening the ones that her tutors made her use.

Without a word, her mother held the door open for her next tutor.

"Good afternoon, Miss Azura." Her tutor said. "I am Miss Harakunzo."

"Good afternoon, Mister Harakunzo." Azura replied, already used to how the lesson would play out. She had done the same thing for about twenty tutors. "What will we be starting with?"

"I would like to see your private sketchbook." That sentence caused Azura to freeze. No other tutor had asked to see her sketchbook.

"Yes I am sure." Miss Harakunzo answered the unasked question. Wordlessly, Azura handed it over.

Harakunzo scanned over every drawing that Azura had done, only pausing at a few. Finally, she closed the book and set it down. "These are good." She said. "But there is more you can draw."

* * *

Weeks past, and Azura began drawing a wider variety of things. She would start with clothes, then weapons, and was now on body doubles. Her mother didn't know of any of this. Especially not the plan the tutor and Azura had made.

Her mother had decided to start demanding money again, so they planned to escape.

Azura would create a body double of herself and climb out of the window of her room and meet up with Miss Hanakunzo.

The two of them had built up a close family bond; Azura even saw her tutor as a better parent than her mother.

Azura had started sketching her body double when her mother forcefully opened the door, causing a cracking sound to go through the whole house.

"Oh, mother..."

"How dare you..." Her moteer ignored her daugter's surprise and stormed up to her. "HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE FROM ME!"

"B-but I..." Azura was at a loss. Who had sold her out?"

"A servant heard you and that tutor discussing your escape plans and told me. I raised you and-"

"You kept me locked up here, you mean." Azura snapped back. "I was never able to go outside. I don't know anyone but the servants who ignore me, and the tutors who are fired after at least a year. Why do you think I started drawing?" Azura asked her mother, who just turned away.

"We will discuss in the morning. In the meantime, that tutor has been fired and you will stay in this room." Her mother left, closing and locking the door behind her.

Azura felt like screaming in rage, but kept calm. Her mother hadn't figured out the whole plan, just the escape. If she played her cards right, and Miss Hanakunzo stuck to the plan, she could still escape at night.

With that hope, she set to work on her body double.

* * *

Azura finished preparing for her escape just as it got dark. She was taking a small bag filled with rations and her sketch pad. She had some clothes packed but, her sketchbook took care of some problems.

Her body double was in position, placed carefully so no one would notice the difference unless they stood right in front of it.

Azura quietly opened her window and started to scale down the building avoiding the security measures her mother had set up. Once her fit hit the ground, Azura took off into the woods to the meeting spot that had been agreed on.

"Miss Hanakunzo?" Azura shouted. "Miss Hanaku-"

"Not so loud." A voice said from the shadows. The woman that Azura was waiting for stepped out. "Are you ready to leave that place, Azura?"

"Yes." The younger girl nodded.

"Good." Miss Hanakunzo picked her up. "Don't lose concentration until I tell you to, got it?"

"Yes."

"Good." The two vanished into the dark.

* * *

 _The next morning, there was a job request to find a missing noble's daughter that was found by a independent group called Night Raid._

 _"You ready, little Kuro?"_

* * *

And that's it! Hope you like Azura's past. Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Kuro's Past

Hey Guys! Sorry for taking so long, here's the next chapter to The Past is Past! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Yep. It's a little brutal though.

 **ShugoYuuki123** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

Kuro didn't really remember his parents. They had died or gone missing, he didn't know and neither did his sister, Yuuki. The only thing he knew was that they had been rejected by all of their relatives, even the ones that liked them. They had been forced to live on the streets for who knows how long. In fact, for a 9 year old and his 10 year old sister, the two were incredibly calculating and mature. Even adults couldn't believe it. But despite how bad they felt for the two children, no one would take them in. After all, they had their own families to take care of. No one had time to add more to their lives.

After a countless amount of weeks past, Kuro and Yuuki had almost become living skeletons. They hid in an alleyway feeding on scraps of food or if someone was sympathetic, a small meal that consisted of a can of soup and a loaf of bread. Any water came from mother nature.

Then, suddenly everyone vanished off the streets. People closed windows and locked doors. Long, dark Shadows appeared at the enterance of the ally. Yuuki pulled her brother behind her as someone looked in the ally.

"OH MY GOD!" A woman's voice rang out, starteling the siblings. "THEY ARE SO CUTE! Can we keep them, guys?"

"They aren't pets, Miyukia." A male appeared next to her. "What if someone's looking for them?"

"Do you see them?" Miyukia replied to the question. "They look dead! If someone was looking for them, they wouldn't be here."

"True." The man walked up to them. Yuuki shielded Kuro even more. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." Kuro peeked out from behind his sister. "Our parents died and no one wanted us. We've been living out here for awhile."

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine." Kuro said, coming out a little more from behind his sister.

"Ten." Yuuki gave them a suspicious look.

"So young!" Miyukia looked at the man. "Cray, we can't leave them."

The man, Cray, sighed. "Fine. We'll take them." He turned to the kids. "We're adopting you. Get up, you two are coming with us."

"Really?" Kuro stepped out and looked at him. "We won't be living on the streets or scrounging for food anymore?"

Miyukia hugged the black haired boy. "You poor things! No you won't have to live like that anymore."

Yuuki stood up now. She walked over to her brother and put her hand on his shoulder. "Please take care of us then."

* * *

"Hey! Kuro!" The black haired boy didn't turn around. He just sliced down the enemy that appeared behind him.

"I got him." Kuro replied, turning to smile at the worried lady who was known as Luna.

"Jeez, Kuro." Luna sighed, running her hand through her multicolored hair and taking off her mask. "Why can't you be like Yuuki."

"Because if I was, you would be worried." Kuro replied laughing a little.

Luna gave a weak smile.

Kuro and Yuuki were adopted into Night Raid, the travelling group/guild that would take out enemies via murder. It gave them a bad reputation, but the ones in the group didn't care. They would only defend themselves once the ones terrorizing the town were gone. At first, Yuuki and Kuro were upset about the way their family was treated, but after a lot of explanations, they accepted the fact they couldn't change peoples minds.

* * *

The group passed through a town and noticed a recently put up poster.

 _Missing: Lady Azura Shirayuki_

"She has the same name as you!" Kuro looked at the light purple and white haired only to be hit in the back of the head by Cray.

"Kuro focus." He said. "We are trying to find the group that has been ransacking this place. They just vanished yesterday, so they couldn't have gotten far."

"Right." Yuuki nodded. Kuro noticed his sister give him a worried look.

"What is it, sis?" Kuro asked.

"Well..." Yuuki said nervously. "The group we're fighting isn't really like who we've been facing. They are experienced killers. They wouldn't have a problem killing children. And their leader is said to torture people to madness if they look at them."

"Don't worry!" Kuro said after a moment of thinking. "We can handle them! We're Night Raid! We won't lose."

"Man, I'm so glad we picked up this kid." Cray's friend and fellow member, Rouge, laughed.

* * *

Night Raid was ambushed halfway from their intended location.

Kuro had barely any time to summon his weapons before a red whip lashed out at him and almost sliced his arm off. Kuro managed to block it, and send it back right at his attacker.

Behind him, Yuuki and Cray were dealing with a hooded figure who was aiming for pressure points. The strange thing was something seemed to be holding them back from leading one of their critical hits.

Miyukia and Shirayuki seemed to have lost control of _themselves_. Miyukia was attacking Shirayuki with a look of panic on her face, but Shirayuki looked ready to kill her sending ice at Miyukia's heart.

Without thinking, Kuro flew in between the two and defended his surrogate mother. His eyes widened in horror when he saw Shirayuki fell backwards and didn't move.

When Kuro looked closer, he saw that the ice he had blocked had flown right back at her and pierced her chest and her throat. Red was already forming from the two fatal wounds. And that wasn't it. Kuro looked at her face and saw some ice had gotten there too. Red was dripping out of her mouth and a shard from his sword that Kuro had now noticed was missing was lodged in her eyes.

As it started registering in his mind, his eyes were covered.

"Don't think about it, Kuro." Luna said. Then it sunk in.

He had killed Shirayuki. He killed one who had taken him in. He killed her. He killed her...

Then he broke down. Kuro felt the tears stream down his face.

"Stay calm, Kuro." Luna said, crying to calm down the hysteric swordsmen. "We have to defeat-" Suddenly she was cut off. Her arms fell down and Kuro turned to look and see what had caused her to stop speaking, and paled.

Luna had no head. Her corpse fell next to Kuro covering his hands in red.

He almost started screaming until he noticed Cray, Miyukia, Yuuki, and Rouge still fighting. Then he remembered Luna's words.

He stood up and ran towards the shadowy figure that had killed Luna.

The person moved out of the way, and swung their own sword at him. Kuro blocked and swung his blade forcing his opponent to let go and watch their blade fly... through Rouge's arm. And it distracted the man long enough to lose his life.

"Rouge!" Miyukia shouted.

Other members of the group quickly fell to the unseen attackers. And the other side didn't lose anybody. It was clearly a one sided fight.

Kuro kept fighting opponents until he heard familiar shouts. He turned and saw his sister collapsed on the ground, a large hole in her stomach.

"YUUKI!" Kuro shouted, starting to run over to his sister before he felt a cold blade run him through.

"Don't turn your back on me." The person, Kuro realized was a girl, said before pulling her sword out and walking away as Kuro's vision faded.

When Kuro regained consciousness, he felt the wound in his stomach grow larger. He wondered how he was still alive.

"Are you okay?" A girl's voice asked him.

"Yeah..." Kuro looked up and his eyes widened. "You're...Azura Shirayuki..."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Azura shuddered at her name. She looked at Kuro. "I just barely managed to revive you. Thanks to my teacher teaching me on how to use my powers like that."

"What?"

"I can create things." Azura answered.

"WHAT!" Kuro shouted trying to sit up. "You could have saved my family!"

"No, I couldn't have." Azura replied. "I can't fix someone impaled by ice. And I can't revive someone who got their head sliced off.

"..." Kuro didn't reply. He had nothing else to think. "My family is dead."

"Yes, they are." Azura said standing up. "I'm sorry for that. But I have an idea." When Kuro looked at her confused she continued. "My teacher and I are looking to start a guild for those with no family or who have been rejected by society. If you want you can join us."

"What if I don't."

"Then decide what you want to do." Azura replied. "But if you want another family-"

"I do. But, I can't give up my old one."

"You don't have, too." Azura smiled. "Your family is my family." She held out her hand.

Kuro took it.

* * *

 _"Please have mercy!" The man shouted before he was silenced forever. The young woman stared at the corpse along with her partner. The two looked at each other engaging in a silent conversation before turning and leaving. Her silver hair and his black cape._

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed Kuro's past! Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Setsuna's Past

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of The Past is Past! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Lukas Le Stelle** \- Thanks, I felt real terrible about how Kuro's family was killed, and I feel sick about this one. I hope you like it though.

 **ShugoYuuki123** \- Thanks! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4

The silver haired girl, Setsuna Higurashi, stared at the man who had been begging for mercy before she slit his throat. On one side was her hooded ally. On the other was a young girl with her pink hair pulled back into a ponytail that had become loosened in the struggle.

While it had gotten easier over time, constantly hearing the screams that begged to live had haunted her. For some reason, she remembered hearing those words before.

"Are you alright?" The pink haired girl looked at her.

"Yes. I am."

"But Set-"

"I said 'I'm fine." Setsuna cut her off before turning away. "Dispose of the body. We don't want any more attention drawn to us."

She felt the wind pick up as the body was pulled into a dark hole. Blood was left on the ground but as rain started to fall, there was no doubt that everything would be erased in the morning.

* * *

-/-

"My cute little Setsuna," The Dark Guild Master ran her nails through Setsuna's hair. "Good job on your last job. I'm so glad I got you from your parents."

"Thank you, ma'am..." Setsuna replied. "I am glad you are proud of my work."

"Of Course I am." The hand running through her hair suddenly stopped and yanked it, causing her to be pulled back. Then a hand closed around her throat. "Why did you think I wasn't? Were you hoping that I wasn't, so that you could leave?"

"N-No..." Setsuna struggled to reply. "I didn't mean that..." The silver haired girl's vision started to go dark before she was dropped to the ground.

She gasped for air. It was obvious that there were going to be marks around her throat after.

"That's good," A smile graced the leader's face. "I would hate it if you did decide to leave me. I would have to kill you. Since neither of us wants that... Why don't you make a little promise to me?" Setsuna paled.

Any promise made with the guild leader was a death sentence. No one had seen their power, but it was enough to keep everyone from challenging her.

"What promise would it be?" Setsuna asked, careful to not show any fear.

"You will never leave me." Setsuna stared as the woman approached her. "No matter what you will stay with me. Even if you die."

"I..." The words choked her. Fear started to show on her face.

Before the situation could get worse, another member of the guild came running in.

"Master! A group has attacked us. They are called Night Raid!"

"Thank you, Ari." The guild master replied before impaling them. She stood up.

"Well, Setsuna go and kill the intruders."

Setsuna almost refused, but when she looked at her guild master all the fight left her.

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

-/-

"Yuuki!" Setsuna heard a young boy shout. She turned to see him screaming surrounded by the corpses of people closest to him. Just as she was about to deal a death blow, she froze.

The tears on this black haired boy's face, and the way he yelled this Yuuki's name held her back. Instead, she turned and left.

"Setsuna...?" One of the younger members, Riri, looked at her confused. "Why aren't you killing that one boy? Weren't you told to kill everyone?"

"I cannot kill him." Setsuna replied. "He...is like me..."

"How?" Riri stared at her in shock. "He isn't anything like you! You're a wonderful member of this family. He's a nobody! Why are you alike?"

"Because..." Setsuna trailed off. Before she finished, she shook her head. "You do not need to know."

* * *

-/-

 _"Well, well..." A laughing voice said. "Who knew that such powers existed here." A woman approached the two couples._

 _"Who are you!"_

 _"I am the one who will save those children from you. I am Madness Mania."_

 _"I will not give my child up to-" The first couple was cut short as their heads were sliced off._

 _"Wrong answer." The woman said coldly watching as the small child walked through the spreading crimson to the corpses._

 _"Mommy? Daddy?"_

 _"Don't worry about them." The child was picked up. "They were bad people."_

 _"Bad...People?" The child repeated slowly._

 _"Yes. They tried to keep you from me." The person smiled and picked up the child, not caring about the blood. "But don't worry. I'll train you to forget about them. My little Setsuna."_

* * *

-/-

"So you remembered." A cold voice came from behind. "A shame. You were like a child to me. But I guess all children do leave the nest. Let me help."

A cold blade pierced her stomach. Crimson spread across like wildfire.

"Why..."

"Because of you remember, you will be a liability." She smirked. "And I hate liabilities. If you survive, I'll hunt you down."

* * *

-/-

When Setsuna woke up, she was lying in the wilderness with nothing but the clothes she was wearing. She moved to get up, but froze when she heard someone talking.

"I know you want revenge, but do you honestly think that the three of us will be able to take on a whole guild of experienced killers?"

"We could though! We could take them on!"

"Kuro, we did not save you just for you to die." An older woman said. "Besides, we have to keep moving. No doubt someone has figured out we are here."

Setsuna considered asking to join, but then the boy's words repeated in her head.

She had been part of that guild that slaughtered his family. She had taken part in it. She didn't deserve to join them.

She turned and left.

* * *

-/-

And that's it hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	5. Rose and Abyss' Past

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of The Past is Past! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

None~

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

Rose felt her skull crack when she slammed into the wall.

"What do you mean she's gone!" The leader of her guild growled at her.

"She told me..." Rose gasped for air. "You let her leave..." the young girl tried to get the hands around her neck to lessen their hold on her neck, but they persisted. "You...said you didn't need her anymore!"

Rose was slammed into the ground on her arm, and her leader turned around muttering to themselves.

"If Setsuna did want to get out, then she's most likely not in this area anymore." They turned around. "You'll be taking on her assassination task. Understand?"

"Yes." Rose replied, her voice a mixture of fear, excitement, and shame. This time, her leader wouldn't be let down.

* * *

"Are you sure about that?" Psychic Lady watched Rose snap her arm back into place. "Doesn't that technique cause a lot more injuries?"

"Maybe." Rose replied. "But I have to finish this task. It's the only way for them to forgive me for messing up with Setsuna."

"It's too much pressure!" Psychic floated above Rose. "You're not a killer. You're still a child!"

"I'm not that much of a child!" Rose shouted back.

"Really?" Psychic glared at her. "Then why are you sitting on the ground with a broken bone and skull that you healed using your own blood?"

"I-"

"You're being told to go out and end someone's life. You haven't done that without me before. And the ones Setsuna killed aren't the arrogant ones we know. They have family and friends! Lives! They're going to beg for mercy. Can you really kill them?"

Rose was silent. Psychic Lady floated back down to the ground and smirked know she had won the argument, and that the pink haired girl would finally let up and refuse to go without her.

When the blood Mage looked up, Psychic was shocked to see fire burning in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"I'm going."

* * *

Rose regretted saying that to her. She hadn't been outside for years, and seeing how much had changed caused her to have an overload. She had snuck into her target's house, but she heard the sounds of a laughing child.

She froze.

Psychic's reminder came to mind.

Can I really kill them? Rose shook her head. I have to.

She waited until the child quieted down then walked through the house.

"Who's-" At the sound of someone's voice, Rose whipped around and sliced through their legs.

"Ahhh!" Her target screamed from behind her. Rose realized in horror that she had just sliced a child's legs. Her target began to run out of the house.

Rose's whip sliced through him cleanly. She stared in horror as the person fell in front of her.

 _I...I can't do this..._

* * *

Rose didn't clean up or return. She realized why Setsuna had left. Having to do something like that at the snap of a finger was something that shouldn't be done.

Returning to see her leader mad at not cleaning up and Psychic's disappointed look...

Rose began walking away from the town before she felt some sort of pressure on her back. She turned around to see Abyss pulling her back.

"What are you doing!?"

"Making sure you can't do anything stupid again." Abyss replied, getting rid of the black hole. "I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Rose looked at him incredulously.

"Well, frankly I'm tired of having to use my black holes to clean up bodies for Setsuna, and I'm not cleaning them up for my sister. And I'm also not going back to finish jobs for you either." Abyss shrugged. "So I'm coming with you."

"I didn't kill him?" Rose looked up. Abyss nodded.

"Really?"

Abyss nodded. "Really."

Rose felt like crying out of happiness, then dread took over. "They'll kill me."

Abyss hugged her. "I won't let it happen. We're running away. Like Setsuna."

"Where do you think we should go?"

Abyss pulled the the hood of his cloak over his head.

"Fiore."

* * *

The group of three that the duo ran into on their way to Fiore was not expected, and was very tense.

"I know you." The black haired boy said. "You killed my family."

"I haven't killed anyone..." Rose muttered, trying to block out that night. Abyss shook his head, but then his eyes snappe open and he studied the boy closer.

"You were that one with Night Raid." Abyss said. "Kuro."

"So you do remember me." The boy, Kuro, summoned two swords and pointed the blade at them. "Then you can-"

Chains appeared around Kuro and bound tightly. The sword dropped to the ground.

"Wha-! Azura!" Kuro turned towards the blonde haired girl amd the older woman. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you." Azura replied. She turned to Abyss and Rose. "Can I ask what you are doing here?"

"We're on the run." Abyss answered. "Rose can't handle the pressure. And as her older brother, I refuse to let her suffer alone."

"Sweet." Kuro spat.

"..." Azura walked up to the two of them. "You are telling the truth...but I feel like there's something you haven't told us."

"There's a lot of things. And you wouldn't like to hear them." Abyss replied.

"I can believe that." Azura stepped back and smiled. "You'll be joing us now."

"What!" Abyss, Kuro, and Rose shouted.

"You know they are killers, right Azura!" Kuro shouted.

"Did you see these two kill anyone?" Azura asked him in return. "Because this little girl," she pointed to Rose. "Looks like she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"And him?" Kuro looked at Abyss.

"He wouldn't hurt one either." Azura said. "But to make sure, they'll be under surveillence for awhile, okay?"

"Yes. And I'll be watching them." Kuro shook the chains off.

"Got it, you two?" The older woman turned to them and pulled them close. "You stay with us now. Now come on. The next town is a long walk away."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
